


The Night Of The Vampire

by hannibalsagent



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff though, Hannibal is still Hannibal, M/M, Nonbinary Hannibal Lecter, Nonbinary Will Graham, Oneshot, Vampire AU, Vampire Will Graham, blood mentioned because ya know vampires, idk - Freeform, idk how long it will be, im sorry for this in general, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsagent/pseuds/hannibalsagent
Summary: Will and Hannibal have been a couple for quite awhile, in secret of course. Will always insisted on visiting during the night using the excuse that no one will be able to see him. That, and he usually didn't have to work or do pretty much anything else.Hannibal decided that, while taking a huge risk, he'd confess to Will about all his doings after a few years into their relationship. Killing people, even cannibalizing. He expected Will to be disgusted and run off, because who wouldn't?But the other did something unexpected, and instead, took it well. He didn't attempt to run, or even speak a word about it to anyone else. He was more curious than anything, and accepted his partner for who he was and what he did.What Hannibal didn't know however was that Will was hiding a secret of his own, some would say a bigger one. You see, Will's a vampire and has been for years. Unfortunately for him, he turned at the age of 34 against his own wishes.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 14





	The Night Of The Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Per usual the characters and the world concept in regards to nbcs hannibal will be inaccurate in this fanfiction. I usually try my best, but you know how that goes.
> 
> Regardless I sincerely hope you guys enjoy it :D
> 
> Hannibal's and Will's pronouns are he / they. They are non-binary, deal with it.
> 
> I also apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes.

Once the clock finally hit 7pm, Hannibal knew his boyfriend- Will, would be arriving soon for dinner per usual.

However, the plans instored weren't like their other nights together, as the dinner would be a celebration of sorts. Although, it'd depend on Will's answer to Hannibal's long awaited question that perhaps involved a very special box. Which contained a important ring, one of which Hannibal had specially made and engraved for their beloved.

Everything planned for tonight had to be to the utmost perfection, so he insisted on doing everything himself. He assumed he'd have the time, considering he had no patients to deal with, and Will would usually arrive around 9pm. 

Hannibal decorated the dining room, even placing a bouquet of Will's favourite flowers; velvet petunias and peonies, in a vase in the middle of the table over a dark green cloth. Also being Will's favourite colour. They placed similar cloths in their usual spots for their plates and such.

The only thing he felt unsure of was what Will's favourite meal was, as they would always make excuses and say they already ate before they got to the others place, regardless of knowingly being invited over for dinner. Hannibal found it quite rude of his partner, but despite his.. rule, he allowed it to slide.

Hannibal decided to cook something not necessarily extravagent, something rather simple. Well-done steak covered lightly in brown gravy, followed by mashed potatoes on the side. 

Not what they would usually make, but they wanted to make sure it was something Will would actually like and it seemed like the right decision. He planned to introduce Will to much better meals, if he were ever to be up for it.

And for dessert, green jello with small fish inside it, it was something they rather enjoyed. He only made a small portion of it, since not everyone he invited over for dinner was.. excited to try it, and he didn't want to make Will uncomfortable.

The steaks were the last thing Hannibal made, they wanted to make sure they'd stay hot once Will arrived. Which, assuming from looking down at the clock that had just hit 8:30, it would be soon. They placed the dessert right beside the flowers, and placed their silverware right beside their cloths. Followed by their hot plates with food carefully placed down.

Once finished, they took a brief moment to look into the full-body mirror in one of his bathrooms to make sure his suit looked at least decent. Their hair was brushed to the side, slightly a mess- exactly the way Will loved it. They flattened his golden tie that matched his button-up shirt, and smoothed out the wrinkles of his blue jacket.

" Perfect, " Hannibal muttered to no one other than himself, allowing it to echo into the room surrounding him. To their dismay, his peace would soon be interrupted.

Frantic knocking could be heard at the front door, followed by a short pause before it continued. It seemed unending. Hannibal wouldn't admit it however it managed to startle them. Curious thoughts roamed his mind as they made his way to the door calmly, readjusting his tie. They wondered who could it be, as Will wasn't a suggestion his mind had thought of. Or really anyone for that matter.

Their curious thoughts would, yet again, be interrupted.

The constant knocking slowed to a stop, a short silence followed behind. Then a familiar voice called out from behind the door, " Hannibal? " The man's voice cracked, he sounded broken. Afraid.

Will.

With startled coercion, Hannibal fastened his pace towards the door once they heard their partner. He jerked the handle with a fevered haste. Their expression was quick to change into a worried one, however, due to the sight before them.

Their possible fiancé-to-be stood infront of them, coated in thick blood from head to toe. Will's expression was far from relaxed, his eyes wide with panic and shock. They held their shakey hands out, which was too, covered in blood. It dripped down to the concrete below from both his clothes, and the side of his mouth.

" I.. had nowhere else to go. " Will admitted, his voice quivered.

Hannibal tried to recollect themself before reaching out with a nervous hand, gripping tight onto Will's shoulder to pull him inside. He made sure to be gentle. They shut the door behind them before sliding Will's stained jacket off his shoulders, checking for any wounds. It was alot of blood, and it didn't seem possible for Will to be alive if it was all theirs.

" It's not mine. " Will admitted, avoiding the attempt at eye contact and instead, stared down at the floor. He knew Hannibal must've wondered. 

" Who's is it, Will? " Hannibal asked, and lead their partner to the kitchen sink. He took their hands in his own, and held their hands under the faucet once the water warmed. They both watched the blood wash off into the drain.

Will eventually muttered in response, " I.. don't know. " 

Hannibal grabbed a nearby rag to dry off Will's hands, before taking his free hand to grab the others chin to gently lift it up. Finally making eye contact. 

" May I ask why there is blood dripping from your mouth? " Hannibal knew when not to push Will for answers they undoubtedly wish not to answer, so they decided to push elsewhere. He needed something, or else he'd be unable to refrain himself from finding answers himself.

" I lost control... I.. I think. I don't know. " They forced theirself to rip their gaze away in shame, and worry.

" Will.. " Hannibal sighed, and dropped the rag into the sink. " Has this happened before? Be honest with me. "

" No, not specifically... " 

" Be specific, then. "

Will sighed, pulling their chin away from the others hand. " I can't be. "

" Will, you know the worst of me. Or the best, depending on the way you see it. " Hannibal added, " I just want to help you, please allow me to. "

They reached for Will's chin again to attempt eye contact but his partner refused, slapping their hand away. 

Rude.

Will wanted to run, to leave, but Hannibal didn't deserve that. They deserved answers. Deserved more than this. He regretted coming over in the first place, wishing he didn't. But Hannibal's house had always been the one place he felt safe. Sane. And always the first place they thought of going.

Now they worried about the others well-being. What exactly roamed in that mysterious mind of his. What would they think if he admitted what he was? Didn't matter what he did to the poor man that was just at the wrong place, wrong time. Hannibal's done worse. Always, it seemed like. They worried about their lover no longer wanting to be with them if they admitted it. They feared abandonment.

Hannibal stared patiently, with slight worry in their eyes. They, too, couldn't help but worry about it all. Of course anyone would if one's partner showed up at their doorstep covered in blood during a snowy night, expecially.

Will, once again, was the first to break the cold silence. " I.. you're not going to believe me but.. I'm.. a... vampire. " 

Hannibal couldn't quite believe what they were hearing. They chuckled, " Be serious, Will. " 

Will sighed, " I am, " they turned to face his partner. Their expression must've showed the seriousness of the situation as he noticed Hannibal's changed to more of a realization one, yet curious.

" Oh, " They muttered, " Can you.. show me? " 

Will cocked his head to the side, " Show.. you? "

" Yes, " Hannibal nodded, " Please. Your teeth.. fangs, if you're a vampire, I assume you have those. "

He couldn't help but give an amused smile, perhaps his worries were for naught. He took a step closer to allow the other a better look. They lifted up their hand to the side of his top lip, and lifted it up slightly to bare his sharp fangs. 

Hannibal leaned forward in curiosity, a soft smile appearing across his face. " Looks.. sharp. "

Will chuckled, and retracted his fangs as he lowered his lip. " They are.. yeah. " 

" Why didn't you tell me earlier? " He questioned, though they knew it was probably ridiculous to. Due to many, many logical reasons.

" I.. was scared. I didn't want you to leave me, or think I was insane. Cannibalism is one thing, yeah, but.. ya know? "

" Sweetheart, " Hannibal cupped Will's cheeks, pressing his palms against them softly. He rubbed his thumbs across the sides. " I love you, and nothing will ever change that. At least now I am able to understand you better. Understand everything. And that makes me happy, as you do. " 

Will relaxed in the others hands, and rested his own against Hannibal's waist. " I don't deserve you. "

" You deserve to be happy, and if I am able to make you that way, then you deserve me. " They pecked Will's lips, before realizing a very important thing apart of tonight that he might have forgotton about due to everything. Nothing really went as plan, and perhaps it wouldn't be the best time to, but they wanted so desperately to ask. 

" Speaking of.. give me one second, Will. " Hannibal forced himself to pull away and headed toward his- hopefully he and Will's bedroom soon- without waiting for a reply.

Will stood in the kitchen, alone and confused. He decided against following, assuming whatever Hannibal had stored in their bedroom was meant to be a surprise. 

Thankfully they didn't have to wait long before hearing the familar sound of Hannibal's dress shoes tapping against the wood floor, the sound growing closer each second. 

A genuine crossed his face as he met Hannibal's, returning it. He held something behind his back that they couldn't see as he approached. " This is.. probably not the best time, " he chuckled.

" Best time for what? " Will asked, keeping his eyes on the other as he approached. Hannibal now stood infront of them, it was clear they were nervous. " You okay? " 

Hannibal nodded, " Of course I am. With.. with you. I.. Will, I need to tell you something. Well, more like ask-" 

" Just do it, " Will interrupted, " You can ask me anything, you know that. "

Hannibal felt somewhat calmer thanks to the others reassurance. " Will, I've loved you since we met. You've.. changed me, for the better I believe. Made me a better man. "

Will cocked his head again, confused as to why his partner would go on this.. speech. But he allowed him to continue.

" I can't imagine my life without you, for however long I should live. I wish to spend every moment with you, if it were ever to be possible. And I hope you wish the same, with me. " Hannibal revealed the small, black box in their hand. He opened it, revealing a beautiful, golden and diamond ring inside. 

Will couldn't believe his eyes and smiled brightly, tears forming in his eyes- this time, happy. Genuinely.

Hannibal's eyes teared up as well. " Will, I love you with all that I am. Always will, that will never change. Will you marry me? "


End file.
